The Administrative and Research Support Core (ARC) will be responsible for initiating and coordinating all activities undertaken by the USC/UCLA Center on Biodemography and Population Health (CBPH). The overarching aim of the Center is to promote scientifically important research in the area of Biodemography at the two Universities and to use the affiliated resources of these Universities and the CBPH to further develop the field of Biodemography. The ARC is responsible, in consultation with the Executive Committee and the Advisory Board, for overall Center organization and direction of the two additional cores: the Program Development Core (PDC) and the External Research Resource Support and Dissemination Core (RRDC). The ARC oversees the programmatic development of the CBPH, provides resources and services to develop research projects in the field of Biodemography both within these two Universities and in the field at large. The ARC is also responsible for the dissemination of research findings and will be responsible for dissemination to the larger profession of detailed information on protocols, measurement collection, and assay of biological data. The ARC is responsible for overseeing the administrative and financial functions of the entire CBPH.